


Play With Fire

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anal Sex, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Dream Sex, Ed’s dad is a dick, Harvey and Oswald are roommates, M/M, Multi, Online Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Teen Edward Nygma, Verbal Abuse, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Edward Nashton is a lonely high schooler who meets Oswald online, an older male who’s everything he wants to be.**SEE BEGINNING NOTES FOR PREFACE**
Relationships: Harvey Bullock & Oswald Cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I know the subject of under eighteen and over eighteen relationships is a touchy one. But I write to cope and I definitely was in relationships with people, creating a much bigger age gap than Ed and Oswald in this fic. That being said if you aren’t comfortable with that sort of relationship, I completely understand. 
> 
> Also, just because Oswald is older doesn’t mean he’s taking advantage of Ed.

Edward Nashton wasn’t popular. Sure kids at school were nice to him, but they weren’t his friends by any means. While that gave him ample time to work on his studies, it also meant he got lonely. Luckily for him the internet existed! 

He found a social networking website where he could be himself. There were people on there actually enjoyed the things he did, and if they didn’t they minded their own business. It wasn’t long before he made a friend. He had the username kingpenguin and they instantly bonded over cooking shows. Turns out this random internet person and him had a lot in common. Suddenly Ed found himself excited to come home from school to talk to his friend. 

His friends name was Oswald; he was a little older and though they’d never exchanged pictures, Ed knew from conversation that he had lip piercings and black hair. They talked everyday, and every morning Ed woke to a good morning message that Oswald sent before finally going to sleep at dawn. 

Damp from the rain, Ed dashed upstairs to his room. The day was a particularly special one. With his parents at a doctor appointment and work, Ed felt comfortable video chatting with Oswald for the first time. Oswald even switched a co-worker so he could have an earlier break so the times would match up. Even then, there was a five minute gap before Oswald could leave his desk and call. So Ed decided to put on a nicer shirt and brush his hair. 

“Why am I doing this? It’s not a date.” He murmured, but when his laptop rang he perked up and ran over to his desk. In Gotham City sat Oswald Cobblepot. His black locks were softly fluffed up, displaying his beautiful blue eyes, and on each side of his bottom lip there was a metal ring. Pressed between his lips was a menthol cigarette. 

“You said you stopped smoking.” Ed stated. 

“Hello to you too,” Oswald chuckled. He sounded like he had a bit of a cold, but with his over all paleness Ed wasn’t sure if he was sick or not. Still the man was gorgeous to him, and he couldn’t help but clam up. “Don’t worry about me, I’m cutting back. You look nice by the way, picture day?”

“I’m not a child, we don’t have picture day...okay I just have to ask, how do you do anything with your mouth? I feel like I couldn’t eat if I had those.” Ed blurted out, earning a laugh from Oswald. He didn’t feel embarrassed though, he felt important. Something Ed said made the handsome man laugh. 

“I just try not to have anything too wide in my mouth.” He winked. “No but I’ve had them long enough that I can take the rings out for a few days without them healing up. I just try to not keep them out overnight. Look at me, rambling on as if you want to hear my grating voice drone on.” He was only half joking. 

“I like your voice, it suits you. It wasn’t a problem for you to switch breaks right?” Ed asked. 

“It wasn’t, Miss Mooney left after lunch with no notes so I should get to go home pretty early tonight too. Then I have tomorrow off, so I’ll have infinite time to talk.” Oswald chuckled. 

School was incredibly simple for Ed but the administration didn’t allow him to graduate early, so every day was early dismissal for him. With no homework to do and a few hours until his parents arrived home he decided to take a nap. 

Dreams were a tricky subject for the young man and he rarely discussed them with other people because they simply showed too much about his subconscious (and they were mostly bad). But his brain decided to be kind and grant him Oswald. He was fresh from work, his scent a mixture of tobacco and cherry.

 _“You look absolutely adorable in those pajamas.” The older male purred._

_“Adorable?” Ed questioned._

_“Sorry, devastatingly sexy. Hey, I have a riddle for you since you like them so much: You are long, i move you around with my lips and tongue, You get wet with saliva and get sucked. What am I?”_

_“That’s easy, a straw.”_

_Oswald paused, a grin on his lips. “Nope, it’s your cock.”_

_It wasn’t long before a switch inside Ed flipped, his eyes darker and his voice a bit deeper as he whispered sweet nothings in his partners ear as he treated himself to the sound of Oswald being knocked speechless. The sudden lack of voices really enhanced the sound of his wood of his bedframe groaning in protest again their rhythm._

_A laugh bubbled up from the older males throat as he reached his climax, letting out a slew of “fuck!”s and “yes’”’s as he went boneless._

After a night of pleasant dreams the thin male got ready for school. As he walked down the hall the house was dark, his line of vision only being illuminated by the dim television light in the living room. His dad was asleep, his mother at work, and the bus ran too early his liking which meant the only option was walking to school. A little over half a mile, the trek gave Ed the time to listen to some music and talk to Oswald (if he was awake). 

Coincidentally, Oswald was (half) awake. Lying in bed dressed only in boxer briefs with a unlit joint between his fingers. Boxers weren’t his first choice in undergarments but the laundry had yet to be done. 

“You’re awake before noon, what’s the special occasion? Sending your friend off to kindergarten?” 

“Fuck off,” he muttered. There was an age gap between Ed and himself, though it was only a few years it felt like decades. 

“Oh Oswald, I-I must admit you’re making it very hard to concentrate.” His roommate Harvey mocked. “He talks like he’s from another era, and not like some sad teenage boy who gets hard anytime you look at him. These walls aren’t thick, I hear your guys’ late night phone calls.” 

“Get your head out of the gutter. That was one time like seven months ago!” Ed had drank a shot of whiskey given to him by his dads poker buddies, which led to a very hot and bothered phone call between him and Oswald. Besides that, the older male tried to avoid the conversation of romance unless Ed started it; but that night would be always be one of his favorite memories. 

“I just don’t understand why you can’t pursue someone that is your own age, you either go younger or way too old-“

“I’m not _pursuing_ anyone. The only thing I’m doing is going outside and lighting this joint as soon as I find my lighter.”

Harvey Bullock wasn’t Oswald’s first choice for a roommate, but he was sure better than a parole officer. They had met at the pub, where Bullock was a bartender. The dark haired male was a semi-regular, usually finding his way there after attending a few other bars.

Lots of interesting characters passed through the pub and Oswald had definitely made an impression but with that being said, Bullock didn’t really speak to him until he had to save the younger male from bleeding out in the parking lot. 

From there, it was clear that his home was the safest place. No one would mess with someone living with an ex-cop. And as many times as Bullock threatened to kick out his roommate, he could never bring himself to mean it. 

“Whatever, when you get arrested for some sort of child pornography because you have a picture of his junk on your phone, it’s not my problem.” 

Oswald flipped him the bird before pulling himself out of bed and slipping on his jacket before he headed outside to the fire escape.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an overall bad day for both

Rain splattered on the sidewalk as Ed made his walk home from work. A truck driving down the road slowed down to trail behind him. 

“Hey, need a lift?” An upperclassmen named Alex inquired. They had never spoke before except in passing but Ed’s jacket was already soaked so he accepted. 

“Thank you, if you need some gas money I can get you some tom-“ Alex drove past the turn that Ed had told him to take. “um, we passed my road.” 

“I know, I just have to run by my house first.” Why they had to go past his house just to go back made no sense but Ed didn’t argue. They eventually pulled into an empty parking lot. As the younger male looked at his surroundings, Alex pressed his seatbelt button allowing it to unhook; which gave a group of upperclassmen boys the ability to yank Ed from the truck and throw him onto the ground. 

“W-Why are you doing this?!” he cried out as they kicked him. 

“Gotta kick the queer outta ya Nashton.” was all he heard, but he wasn’t sure from which boy. 

Queer wasn’t a term he’d consider himself. Bi-curious? Possibly. But he didn’t know the first thing about fighting so he faked passing out so they would leave. 

Soaked and covered in bruises, Ed eventually arrived home where thankfully his father wasn’t. He tried to sneak upstairs but his mother noticed, she stopped him at the top of the stairs and examined his bruises. 

“Oh dear, what happened?” She murmured. “It’s a good thing your father isn’t home right now.” Not because he’d be upset about his son being injured, but because he’d be upset about his son being dirty and late coming home. Her words hurt him more than he was already hurt but he said nothing. 

Ed knew she didn’t mean to be hurtful, she was only speaking the truth. 

“Nothing I’m fine, I’d just like to go to bed please.” He lied. 

While Ed cried himself to sleep in his dark bedroom, Oswald was eating dinner. He shoveled down chicken tortellini made for Harvey from a grateful wife of a pub patron who he saved from getting in a fight with another patron (who happened to be Oswald). 

“You can’t get mad at me, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t get gifted food!” He reminded as he wiped his mouth. 

“Or you could just not get in a fight with anyone who won’t give you a cigarette at the end of night, that sounds like a better idea.” 

With a belly full of tortellini and a cigarette between his lips, the short male headed to work. 

Oswald was in the nightclub business. Mornings he played assistant for Fish Mooney, but nights were a whole different ballpark. The nights were for entertaining miss Mooneys clients; which meant anything from bottle service, to _full_ service. 

“Oswald!” Fish called out as he stepped into the building. She approached, taking note of his appearance. “You smell like cigarettes, go change you’re hosting a client tonight.” 

“You didn’t tell me that, you said I was-“ 

“Well I’m telling you now. I don’t think I have to remind you know how lucky you are to be in this position.” scolded the woman as Oswald went to change. 

Dressed to the nines, he went over the facts he was given. The client was middle aged, and enjoyed the finer things in life. When Oswald entered the room he was surprised to find a woman sitting there. It wasn’t unheard of for a woman to come to Mooney’s establishment, but when they did they usually preferred someone more in the beef cake range. 

“Hello,” he greeted. The woman eyed him up and down, before letting out a small sigh of disappointment. 

“Figures,” she muttered. 

“Pardon me?” He questioned. 

“My husband attended an event here, and once he saw you he was obsessed. These perverted fantasies came to life and well, I’m here to make you an offer. Obviously your fee is paid for tonight, but I would offer you mo-“

“What would I be doing with him?”

“With him? Oh no, you’d be spending the evening with me. Just me. I need to know what kind of lover you are, so I can please him better.”

Oswald Cobblepot would do a lot of things for money, but having sex with a woman wasn’t one. The whole female anatomy was a mystery he didn’t intend to explore. His first time was with a woman and that was enough for a lifetime. His jaw dropped a bit and he furrowed his brow. 

“I’m so flattered. Believe me, I truly am. Perhaps I could give you some pointers, but I don’t think I can-“ 

She put a finger to her lips. “Let’s not talk about this right now, im a bit parched. Be a dear and grab me a vodka soda.”

So the drinks flowed, each new drink coming with a little comment about her offer. As Oswald was just starting to feel a little drunk, the woman started getting upset.

“I don’t understand why you won’t have sex with me, just once. I thought people like you were supposed to never say no.” she stated. That was the tipping point, he had had enough. 

“Because I don’t want anything that has to do with seeing your fucking vagina.” he was just getting started. “And by the way, that whole never saying no thing? That’s a really fucked up thing to assume. It’s safer to assume that you’re an idiot. If I’m the thing you need to save your marriage you are out of luck.” 

“I think it’d be in your best interest to say yes to me.” Her hand went towards her purse, reaching inside to grab her gun. Oswald laughed a sick laugh as he broke a champagne glass and held the stem in his hand as he lunged. With her pinned on the floor, he wasted no time with clever parting words as she was stabbed over and over. The rest of the night was a blur for him. A few of Fish’s other lackeys cleaned up the mess and he was sent home with a slap on the wrist. All she had told him was _next time, don’t make such a mess._

High on the adrenaline and drunk on liquor, Oswald thankfully somehow made it back home in one piece. 

“Why are you here so early?” Bullock asked. He was lounging on the couch, eating some popcorn and watching tv. 

All his roommate replied was: “Work was murderous, don’t bother me till Wednesday.” Moments after that response, he flopped onto bed to sleep until the next night.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sexy video call occurs

_Ding, ding, ding_ the laptop rang as Ed waited for Oswald to join the video call. Loud slow alternative rock poured through his speakers as he joined. 

“No I am not drunk Bullock, just a little tip- hi Eddie!” Oswald giggled. The younger male smiled. 

“Hello Oswald, how are you this evening?” He questioned while he took in the background, trying to get a tiny glimpse of how he lived. 

“Better now that I’m talking to you.”

Ed felt he could talk without ridicule with the older male, so he rambled on. 

“And then he said-“

“Wait a second!” Oswald interrupted. “My drink is empty.” He stood to walk out of the room. As he turned Ed realized that his companion was wearing only underwear, women’s underwear. 

The material was black and lacy, his ass spilling out. This sight stirred something in Ed’s core. Being so pale meant that if he was flustered it definitely showed in the blush of his cheeks. When Oswald returned, he noticed Ed’s face immediately. 

“What’s got you blushing?” His blue eyes flickered downward. “Oh...Do you like my outfit?” 

Ed nodded wordlessly. “I-It’s a very nice fabric.” 

To that, Oswald laughed. Off camera, he removed the undergarment. With it hanging off his finger, he brought it into view. “Well here it is up close.”

“You’re naked.”

“Yeah, and you’re enjoying it. Aren’t you?” He teased, not expecting Ed to once again nod. Oswald took a sip of his drink, his throat going dry. He hadn’t expected that response and wasn’t exactly sure what to say next. 

“I just want to make you happy, you deserve to be happy.” It wasn’t a lie. “Just say the word and I’ll do whatever you want.” Call it an exercise in confidence, Oswald was teaching Ed to take what was his (which fully included him). 

“I-I want to see you cum.” The words felt so foreign coming out of his mouth, but it was true. 

Pleasuring himself for someone’s enjoyment wasn’t a first for Oswald, and it being someone he cared about made it all the more thrilling. 

The chair scraped against the carpeted floor as Oswald scooted it into frame. He sat down, leaning back slightly as he took his semi-erect cock into his hand and jerked himself to full erection as Ed watched lovingly. 

“Eddie...” he breathed. “Talk to me, what are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about you inside of me.” Ed murmured. No use in wasting time in verbal foreplay when all he craved was to be with Oswald in all ways. 

“O-Oh really?” Oswald hummed as he picked up the pace and used his other hand to fondle his balls. He bucked his hips, imagining himself plunging into Ed over and over. A small whimper came from Ed’s throat, his hand rubbing his own erection through his pants. 

“You like that baby?” The shorter male purred. 

“Wish I could feel your cock inside of me. I-I’ve never had something that big in me but I want it, I want you.” Ed had only made out with a female before, but no sex with any gender of person. Sure he had some self stimulation but never beyond a finger inside of himself. He had tried before, but once the pad of his finger grazed against his prostate he was done for. 

As Oswald reached his climax, his brain shut off. “Fuck! I love you!” He grunted as he shot his load. Coming down from the high of orgasming, he could hear Ed ask if he meant what he said. Honestly Oswald couldn’t remember what he had said. 

“I love you too Oswald.” Ed stated. The look of confusion on Oswald’s face was concerning, but it quickly turned to a smile. 

“Do _you_ mean that?” 

The young man nodded. He loved Oswald more than anyone, and he would do anything for him. Before the older male could respond, the thud of Ed’s fathers boots on the hallway floor interrupted their conversation. 

“Edward Nashton where’s the laptop?” His father called from outside of the door. Ed’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to be a bit heavier, so here’s some calm before a storm


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed’s dad shows his true colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: there is physical and verbal abuse in his chapter

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t ask your mother for permission to use her laptop.” 

“I’m sorry...I thought you guys weren’t home and I had homework to finish.” 

Ed’s father snatched the laptop out of his hands. His son had clicked out of his call with Oswald, but hadn’t yet deleted his browser history (which included some suggestive searches about men having sex with men). And while he hoped his father was stupid enough to not check, he wasn’t so fortunate. 

“What the fuck is this shit?”

“I-I um I don’t know h-how that got on there. I-I’m serious dad-“

“Don’t fucking call me dad right now, you should be grateful that I don’t snap this thing in half and burn it. Come over here.” Ed stepped towards his father, only to be slapped across the face. 

“Go to fucking bed.” His father snarled, and out the door he went. Though the young man was scared speechless, a voice in his head had plenty to say. 

_What an asshole. You know it wouldn’t be hard to shut him up, take a wrench to his head...or a knife to his throat, that’d be poetic. Say something like “I am everywhere but you cant see me. When you say my name i am gone. What am I?”_

“Stop.” Ed pled, although that riddle was quite clever. 

_Why? An eye for an eye. He’s had no problem using you as a punching bag._

Tears ran down the young mans face as he looked at his hands. He could only imagine that Oswald was confused, and hoped he wasn’t trying to call back. 

“Bullock, our internet sucks.” Oswald huffed as he entered the living room, only to find his roommate wasn’t to be found. Left with no one to talk to, he turned to his guilty pleasure snack for company. 

Nothing could compare to the sweet taste of kartoshka, a dessert he could rarely come by nowadays (aka the family that owned the bakery he’d purchase them from wronged Fish Mooney, so they were automatically blacklisted).

After crying himself to sleep, Ed slept hard. When morning came, he was glad to see that his father had gone to work. 

“Eddie?” His mother called from the kitchen, where he reluctantly slumped to. When he entered she continued to speak. “Your dad was awfully upset last night...so I was thinking I’d cook him a nice meal while you find something to do. Just be home before eight.” 

She was giving him an out. For if he would come home immediately, she knew her son would face a worse fate then she would. The young man always took the bigger piece of the trauma pie. 

Up until age seven Ed and his father were fine but one day it changed. What started it no one was sure, but he grew to detest almost every aspect of his son. 

McCoy Public Library was a favorite establishment of Ed’s. His small town didn’t have much to offer but the library held hundreds of stories he could escape into. But the only reality he craved was the one where he talked to Oswald. 

**riddlemethis** : oswald ??

Every second he waited was agony. Perhaps Oswald was upset with him, maybe he finally decided to stop talking to Ed. 

**kingpenguin** : [is typing]  
 **kingpenguin** : r u ok?!

A sigh of relief passed through his lips, he felt a small feeling of pride that Oswald was concerned. 

**riddlemethis** : my dad found my search history on the computer 

**kingpenguin** : shit that’s not good  
 **kingpenguin** : but are you okay?? Did he hurt you?? 

**riddlemethis** : I’m fine 

**kingpenguin** : good, bc I’ll kill him if he hurts you. 

Oswald’s words laid heavy on Ed’s mind as he arrived home. The energy felt off, and he could hear him mother sniffling in the living room. Following the sound, he found her hugging an old family photo and crying. 

“I-I’m sorry Edward. I tried to make him l-less angry, but he wouldn’t listen.” She apologized, looking up the stairs in the direction of his room. 

He ran upstairs to his room, which had no door on it anymore. Everything that hadn’t been taken out of the room had been destroyed. On the striped down bed laid a note that simply read “you are not my son anymore.” 

Anger began to boil up in him. All he wanted was revenge and once he put his mind to something he’d accomplish it. 

_You know who can help._

Yes, Oswald could help. Oswald could fix all the problems at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s very clear I originally started this right after the photos of Robins character from John Wick came out and now I must live with my choice lol


End file.
